<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все любят котиков, кроме мистера Белого by azzy_aka_papademon, Varda_Elentari, WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044896">Все любят котиков, кроме мистера Белого</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon'>azzy_aka_papademon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari'>Varda_Elentari</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021'>WTF Tim Roth Team 2021 (tim_roth_team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Police, UST, WTF Kombat 2021, Юмор, полиция, пропущенная сцена</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tim_roth_team/pseuds/WTF%20Tim%20Roth%20Team%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Детектив Ньюэндайк выясняет в прошлом мистера Белого ужасающую тайну и берется за расследование ее темнейших подробностей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкий левел Tim Roth Team 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все любят котиков, кроме мистера Белого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>— айлурофобия — боязнь котов<br/>— отсылки и пасхалочки к другим ролям Харви Кейтеля<br/>— упоминается вырезанная сцена из фильма</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><em>«Фредди сплюнул сигарету и пририсовал себе усы, два ушка и хвост. Вышла забавная мордашка»</em><br/>
«Три жизни Фредди Ньюэндайка»</p><p> </p><p>Когда Фредди увидел мистера Белого, то очень обрадовался. Листать часами магшоты, вглядываясь в снимки, — то еще удовольствие. Уже через час все на одно лицо.<br/>
Но мистер Белый не подвел. Носил фамилию на Д — Диммик, так что Фредди нашел его уже в четвертом альбоме, а не в сто четвертом. И все так же — что и десять лет назад, судя по фотографии — зачесывал темные волосы назад. Черная рубашка, прищуренный взгляд.<br/>
Я гангстер, детка, — мистер Белый верен стилю.</p><p>На радостях Фредди нежно поцеловал его в щеку дулом своей «беретты» и запросил в участке досье. Папку с распечатками привезла офицер Джуд Макласки. Формально она не участвовала в операции по захвату банды Джо Кэбота, носившей кодовое название «Бешеные псы». Но ей не было равных в том, чтобы раздобыть информацию. Взбить до сливок и самое жидкое молоко.<br/>
Про мистера Белого она ворковала так влюбленно, что Фредди немного заревновал.<br/>
Эй, это моя операция, это мой мистер Белый! Руки прочь от красавчика, я сам его возьму!<br/>
Папку Фредди забрал себе, чтобы вызнать до донышка все тайные местечки Ларри Диммика, все уязвимые нежные зоны. Где родился, с кем рос, чему успел выучиться, а чему нет. Кто и когда его обидел, а кого обидел он сам. Кого любил, а кого ненавидел.<br/>
На строчке «Неприязнь» Фредди споткнулся и перечитал два раза. И еще третий, на всякий случай. Подчеркнул карандашом.<br/>
В ней значилось: коты. Мистер Белый испытывал глубокую неприязнь к котам.</p><p>Фредди возмущенно позвонил Макласки:<br/>
— Опечатка в досье. Написано — неприязнь к котам. Может, к копам?<br/>
— Я не знаю, что у Диммика с копами, — с достоинством ответила та, — может, он их любит. Но ненавидит он котов. Ты сомневаешься в моем профессионализме, Ньюэндайк? Думаешь, я не проверила каждое слово?<br/>
— А откуда вообще информация? — Фредди немного растерялся. Как можно ненавидеть котиков? Все любят котиков. Котики, они, ну, милые.<br/>
— От одного бывшего лейтенанта. Тот еще гондон, уже на пенсии по инвалидности, башку ему прострелили. Но выжил, представляешь?<br/>
— Хрен нас убьешь, — буркнул Фредди.<br/>
— Копы как коты, — согласилась Макласки. — Девять жизней по уставу положено. Так вот, наш плохой лейтенант уже на пенсии, но Диммика еще как помнит. Долго пытался подловить его, изучил в свое время от и до, но так между ними ничего и не вышло.<br/>
— А причины ненависти к котам не пояснил?<br/>
— Не пояснил. Только заржал в голос, и все.<br/>
Фредди задумчиво положил трубку. Снова взялся за карандаш.<br/>
Нарисовал вопросительный знак, который тут же перешел в кошачий хвост.</p><p>Нет, он бы, наверное, не стал так цепляться, если бы не одно важное обстоятельство.<br/>
На предплечье мистера Белого был вытатуирован черный кот. Гибкий, пружинистый, с вытянутыми вперед когтистыми лапами.<br/>
Очень славный котяра, — мысленно Фредди одобрил, когда впервые увидел. Так бы и почесал за ушком, постарался бы приручить. А тут выясняется, что мистер Белый терпеть этих милашек не может.<br/>
Нет, Фредди знал, что по ту сторону закона котов набивают, чтобы привлечь удачу. Но точно так же — ирландский четырехлистник, мексиканский череп, английскую русалку.<br/>
Выбор есть.<br/>
Но Ларри Диммик предпочел котика.<br/>
Пригрел на своей руке, впечатал под кожу. Сроднился с ним, в конце концов.<br/>
Может, он сначала набил, а потом возненавидел?<br/>
Фредди задумчиво дорисовал к вопросительному знаку прищурившуюся морду и четыре лапы.<br/>
А не сводит, потому что…<br/>
Он еще раз пробежал взглядом по досье.<br/>
Потому что верен тому, кого однажды признал своим.<br/>
Пафосно звучит, конечно. Но человек, который носит черные рубашки и зачесывает волосы в стиле дона Корлеоне, должен любить пафос.<br/>
И ненавидеть котиков? — снова ехидно спросил сам себя Ньюэндайк.</p><p>Фредди продолжил задумчиво черкать на свободных полях досье.<br/>
Уши торчком, встопорщенные усы, пушистый хвост. Нет, усов мистер Белый не носил — но уши явно держал по жизни торчком, а хвост пистолетом. А уж распушался, как по весне, в полное свое удовольствие — играл бицепсами, хохотал в голос, широко растягивал улыбчивый рот.<br/>
Мистер Белый — мой, — снова с профессиональной, как ему казалось, ревностью мысленно напомнил всему миру Фредди, — я сам его нежно за жопу возьму.</p><p>И все же, чем ему так подгадили коты? Или какой-то конкретный коп? Ой, то есть, кот.<br/>
Фредди нарисовал еще одного — одноухого и одноглазого, настоящего уличного бандита. В любимые ботинки нассал? Наложил кучу на кучу новеньких, хрустящих, только что из ограбленного банка, купюр?</p><p>Фредди позвонил своему куратору. Тот давно раскалывает грабителей, должен знать.<br/>
— Наверняка, потому что из Диммика выколачивали показания, — мрачно выдвинул свою версию тот. — Допрос третьей степени, слышал о таких?<br/>
— Пытали котиками? — Фредди недоверчиво наморщил нос.<br/>
На бумаге мохнатый котец топорщил в негодовании шерсть.</p><p>Фредди позвонил своему психологу, но телефон оказался занят. Тогда набрал номер священника. В записной книжке они стояли рядом.<br/>
Связь оказалась плохая, пастор трясся в Мексике в каком-то бусике и, кажется, бодро уносился от погони. Или фестиваля. Святой отец не признался.<br/>
— Как известно, кот — это спутник дьявола, — пастор вещал в трубку, незыблемый, как все десять заповедей. — Возможно, твой знакомый раскаивается и пытается избавиться от своих грехов. Именно о них ему и напоминает ненависть к котам. Хороший обряд в церкви мог бы помочь. Приходи со своим другом ко мне на исповедь.<br/>
Фредди представил этот обряд экзорцизма. Очки пастора. Зубочистка Ларри. Бочка святой воды в трусы, первые слова молитвы — и тут Ларри и без одержимости отпиздит всех, кто под руку попадется, вспыльчивый, как сатана.<br/>
— Как только нагрешим вдвоем, обязательно придем, отче.</p><p>Фредди положил трубку и подумал, что чем дальше, тем картинки все ярче. То полицейский участок — Ларри сидит на стуле, кривит усмешечкой губы, и вдруг коварные копы втаскивают в допросную корзинку котят! Крышка сброшена, а Ларри отброшен, вжимается в стену, шипит, а детективы подносят все ближе к нему пушистые голубоглазые комочки…<br/>
Бред.<br/>
Может, у него аллергия, грозит анафилактический шок из-за одного вдоха рядом с котиком?<br/>
То светлый храм — кругом зажигаются свечи, к лицу приближается распятье, и Ларри махом взлетает на спинку стула, вцепляется в дерево когтями и таращит от ужаса и ярости глаза. Зрачки узкие, вертикальные, на стуле гарцует дыбом! Даже в переноску не упаковать — раздерет!<br/>
Новый рисунок из-под карандаша, кот-дьявол с рогами и клыками чем-то его напоминал.<br/>
Может, у него под ненавистью к котам прячутся какие-то глубокие неврозы? Плохая память о детских страхах? Например, об ужасном дьяволе, к которому легко попасть, о надзирателе-боге, которого нельзя разочаровать?</p><p>Фредди все-таки дозвонился до своего психолога.<br/>
— Обычно кошек ненавидят алкоголики, которые видят их во время интоксикации, — легко было представить, как мозгоправ играет сувенирным черепом. — А еще дети, подвергавшиеся домашнему насилию.<br/>
Фредди как раз заштриховывал вальяжного кота с кружкой пива в лапе. Карандаш тут же метнулся к верхним строчкам, в которых рассказывалось о тяжелом детстве юного Ларри. О смерти матери и об отце, любителе приложиться к бутылке.<br/>
— А почему ненавидят? — неужели док прав. Фредди прямо посочувствовал своему мистеру Белому.<br/>
— От котов исходят положительные вибрации, выравнивающие эмоциональный фон.<br/>
Вибрации, подумал Фредди. Выравнивающие.<br/>
— Но для таких детей кошачья стабилизация невыносима, они отвергают помощь наших пушистых друзей.<br/>
Кошачья стабилизация?<br/>
У Фредди все упало. Он вспомнил, почему не ходит к психологу. Тому не помешало бы не только с черепушками играть, но и свою головушку полечить.</p><p>Он заново позвонил офицеру Джуд Макласки. Она раскопала эту историю с котами, вот пусть ее и закопает обратно. Или попытается объяснить все обнаруженные Фредди связи, которые он раскрутил.<br/>
— Может, это как с мужчинами? — выслушав, предположила девушка.<br/>
— В смысле? — насторожился Фредди. С какими еще мужчинами?! Что у Ларри с мужиками?!<br/>
Оказалось, речь про ее мужчин. Макласки была красивая. Блондинка с точеной фигуркой. Но парня у нее не было. Говорила всем, что еще не нашла своего человека.<br/>
— И он тоже… просто не отдает свое сердце кому попало, — продолжала она. — Если он не любит, значит, пока еще не нашел своего кота.<br/>
— И поэтому боится? — Фредди процитировал наизусть: — «Испытывает глубокую неприязнь».<br/>
— Познакомится поближе и перестанет, — засмеялась девушка. — А вообще, любовь зла, Ньюэндайк. Глаза в глаза, и вот все… я вот так на питбуля своего посмотрела и поняла, что уйду из приюта только с ним.<br/>
Фредди хмыкнул — понятно, почему у Макласки не задерживаются парни.</p><p>Нацепил на очередного нарисованного котейку полицейскую фуражку. На распечатках живого места не осталось. Ларри Диммик был окружен.<br/>
Ох, не завидует Фредди тому копу… ой, то есть, коту, которого полюбит мистер Белый.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>